


to be held by you

by filmnerd



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, huddle for warmth, i just want them to hold each other that’s it, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmnerd/pseuds/filmnerd
Summary: Beau and Yasha huddle for warmth after the fight against Avantika.Spoilers kinda for Episode 113.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	to be held by you

Beau watches the fireworks lit up over the sky, nursing her mug of hot chocolate. 

She’s smiling to herself, as she stands with her friends on the deck of the Midnight Hammer, celebrating their victory against the undead Captain Avantika, which was, holy shit, a  _ thing _ . They retrieved the cloven crystal back into the safety of Fjord’s bag of holding, and there it will wait until they decide later on what to do. 

The monk glances over, feels a set of eyes on her, and finds Yasha’s gaze on her, a look of excitement but soft content that doesn’t fade. Beau smiles at her, and Yasha returns it, softly, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Yasha moves forward, coming to stand beside Beau. The two of them look at each other for a moment before turning their eyes back to the fireworks. 

Jester’s grinning, pointing at the fireworks with one hand but keeping her mug of hot chocolate close to her chest. 

Once the firework show ended and their mugs are emptied, they all clambered down to their designated bedding. Caleb begins setting up the dome, and once the familiar orange visible of it appears, all of them go inside. Beau settles against the corner, bringing her knees to her chest as she wraps her arms around her legs, trying to trap the warmth within her. She’s shaking, as her friends get settled beside her, and she finds Yasha taking a spot next to Caduceus. 

She closes her eyes, a murmur of ‘good nights’ are heard between them and she waits for sleep to eventually come for her. But the cold, the freezing water when she was underneath, fighting against Avantika brings back shivers. Her teeth begin to clack, and she curls in on herself more, biting down on her lip. 

_ Fuck _ , it’s cold as shit.

She hears movement from next to her and opens her eyes. Yasha, the beautiful and soft barbarian of their group, the woman she’s crushing on, is kneeling down beside her, a look of concern in her mismatched eyes. 

Her voice soft, not wanting to wake the others. “Beau, you’re shaking.”

Beau licks her lips. “Yeah,” she chuckles lowly, “it’s f-fucking cold out here, Yasha. My tits could freeze off.” 

Yasha’s amused, but she leans down, a nervous look passes her features. “If you want, you can, like, totally don’t won’t to, but we-we could snuggle? I mean, I just, you seem cold, and – ” Yasha’s stumbling over her words, the red on her pale cheeks visible as she adverts her eyes, looking at their friends.

Beau feels the tips of her ears begin to warm and a familiar blush crawls up her neck through her face. “I don’t mind if you don’t?” 

“No, just, you know, huddle for warmth?” There’s a small laugh in her voice as she says this, and it brings Beau back to the memory of her asking Yasha so many months ago, where it was awkward conversations, stumbling over their words, and it’s the same now, but thankfully, it seems like Yasha is reciprocating, which is a fucking good sign in her book. 

“Yeah,” Beau smiles widely. The human makes room for Yasha, scooting forward to allow Yasha to let her claim the space behind her. She’s almost next to Fjord, who is laying on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes, snoring lightly. She glances over, watches as Yasha settles down behind her. 

They pause for a moment, then Yasha reaches over, her arm over her waist as she moves closer. Her voice next to her ear, whispering, “Is this okay, Beau?” 

“Yeah, you can hold me.” 

“Okay.”

Yasha wraps her arm firmly around Beau’s waist, tugging her until Beau’s pressed against Yasha’s front, and she moves one of her legs between Beau’s. Beau sucks in a breath, her heart beating wildly in her chest, as Yasha takes one of Beau’s hands and intertwines their fingers together, holding it against her stomach. Yasha nestles her face against Beau’s neck, and feels her eyelashes close against her skin. 

Gods, she’s so warm. 

It takes a few minutes until Beau has calmed down enough, but she closes her eyes, relaxing against Yasha. 

All she wanted for a long time was to be held by someone, and she’s being held like this, so intimate, by Yasha. Beau smiles to herself, content, as she’s being held by the woman who makes her heart skip a beat.

“Good night, Beau.”

“Night, Yash.” 

They fall asleep together.


End file.
